house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200214-history
House of anubis Wiki
NEWS This Wikia is geting adopted by SongofHathor so Piper, Daniel, Brandon and Ronan can become official admins and give you more help. Season 3 Finale Week Click Here to view the season 3 finale page. Can you predict what will happen. Message the admins on what you think. Closest prediction will be User of the Week. Please have all guesses in by Monday night. Message us with this email hoawikia1@yahoo.com Offline Help Need help but there are no admins online contact us on hoawikia1@yahoo.com House of Anubis Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton) best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses new American student, Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) and new roommate Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a secret group called "Sibuna," which is Anubis backwards. The group eventually expands to include Patricia Williamson, who makes peace with Nina once they find out that the mystery of Joy's disappearance and the mystery of the house are somehow connected, and Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer), a prankster in the beginning of the series. The five teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within Anubis House and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy. Soon, out of spite for and frustration from numerous sources, Jerome Clarke (Eugene Simon, Alfie's close friend and fellow prankster, falls out with Sibuna and joins the enemy, Rufus Zeno, who wants to use the house's treasure for evil purposes. Jerome eventually joins Sibuna after double-crossing Rufus and he helps lure Rufus into a trap. Mara Jaffray (Tasie Dhanraj) and Mick Campbell (Bobby Lockwood), who have begun a relationship, deal with the everyday lives of a teenager while they have no knowledge of the mystery or Sibuna all throughout the first season. Home Page Rule Only admins can edit this page if someone else has you will be banned or if you are on the admin waiting list you will loose your spot for a day. Rules Of course, like any other wikia, we have rules if you edit without reading these rules you dont want to find out a rule has been broken. So Click Here to look at the list of rules. Uploading pictures to infoboxes As admins of the wikia we will tell you on how to upload pictures in 6/7 easy steps. #Login to your wikia account #type the wiki link and then write next to it Special:Upload. http://www.house-of-anubis.wikia.com/Special:Upload #Click on a photo of the episode or actor or anything on your desktop. If the photo name is inuse make up one. #Click Upload and then copy the picture name Eg File:Unknown-1 #Go to the infobox and then paste the image name in the image area. #The photo is now part of the wiki. Admins and Help Need any help whatsoever? Contact our 4 admins : Daniel Viglietti DeeMoShow SongofHathor Luckybrandon100 Editing This wiki encourages our new members to make as much nessecary edits as possible. If you're not sure whether it's nessecary to add something to a page, category, etc, talk to an admin of your choice. we have 4 active. ones, Daniel Viglietti, DeeMoShow, SongofHathor and Luckybrandon100 Good Luck Editing! Sibuna! For more help with what to put on pages contact the admins. Admin Meetings Admins if you have time can you visit the Admin Meeting Page so we can discuss about the home page. User of the week and other things. The Admin Meeting Page and Admin Chat Page is for Admins Only. Our meetings will be Tuesday 7:00 AEST (Australian Eastern Standard Time) if you live in America or any where else you can use the iPhone world clock app to get the time. Admin Of The Week Daniel Viglietti: he has made a total of 429 and has supproted SongofHathor along the way of adopting the wiki. User Of The Week New One Coming Today! The Episode Of The Week (Changes Every Monday) 'House of Locks/House of Eyes ' Nina Martin runs up into the attic and hears Victor say whos there and she pushes herself against a wall and then shuts it and hides. Victor then enters and searches the attic. Fabian and Amber demand that Nina is let out, but Patricia threw the key out the window. Victor then leaves the attic. Fabian and Amber call Nina's name and she comes out and says she unlocked the door with her hair clip. Nina and Fabian walk to school together. Patricia hears the teaches having a secret meeting. Patricia asks Mara to help her steal Joy's school file. Alfie and Jerome leave candy on Amber's bed saying "Meet me in the laundry room kiss kiss kiss kiss A." Jerome eats the A and Amber expects Mick to arrive. Nina and Fabian sneak up to the attic and bump into Amber on the way up. They decide to speak to Sarah again. The Character Of The Week (Changes Every Monday) Amber Millington: She's proven that she's more than a pretty face but this Sibuna obsessed girl has another mystery to solve -- Alfie. Will Alfie pass her impossible boyfriend check list? I'm not sure but they have bigger things to worry about than a silly little relationship. She is the founder of SIBUNA. Latest Episode Aired (Changes Every Monday) New One Coming Today Category:Browse Category:CASTS